Falling
by PotterVengerLock
Summary: Harriette Lilly Potter is the Master of Death, but just call her Black. She is about 327 years old and is going to work for Stark Industries. She instead gets kidnapped and thrown out of a plane, right above Manhattan. Fem!Harry/Tony eventually, but not for a while.


**This fic is brought to you by, the Avengers, and Harry Potter. **

**This fic is fem!MasterofDeath!Harry and the events of the harry potter books is moved back about three hundred years(does that count as an AU?) to compensate for Harry's age. The Ministry has done away with corruption as the new generations took over. I only wish that Rita Skeeter's girl hadn't been taught the ways of her mother, she grew up to be a right B with an itch I tell you, a bloody nuisance.**

**I also do not own anything you recognize, at all. I only do this for the satisfaction that people read, review, fav, and follow.*wink, wink* **

I was falling, right above Manhattan. I curled into a ball around my wand, my waist long, ebony hair blowing above me. Let's do a quick recap on how I got here, shall we? Before I go splat on the ground below me, I don't die, but that doesn't mean I can't feel pain.

I was walking to work in muggle attire, into the ladies bathroom, as per I work in the Ministry of Magic, as head auror, have been for the past 20 years, I still look seventeen, but being the Master of Death, I get perks like that. My real age is just about three hundred and twenty seven, okay in about two weeks I will be, but that doesn't matter. I was going to retire today, and move on to another profession. Every twenty years or so I do that, just to stop the absolute boredom of doing the same job for hundreds of years, OH THE INSANITY! I wonder what Saint Mungos would do with an immortal insane person, keep then in a padded room for forever?

Anywhoo... I finally got to work, soon to be just the Ministry if Magic. I walked into Mrs. Fenwick's office, the current Minister of Magic. I handed her my papers of resignation. We had had the party last night, with the perks of being magic; we could operate normally with the massive headaches we were supposed to be having, but didn't have. A quick hangover potion does the trick every time, but they can be extremely addictive, so I didn't drink often.

"Going home then, Black?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'll walk around London for a while before I do that."

"See ya later then!" She waved at me and I left.

I walked out and started to wander the streets. It was dark now; I had been walking since about noon, when I stopped at a café for lunch. OMPH! I had run into somebody, not paying attention as to where I was going. "Sorry!" I said, as it was only a shoulder run in, the kind that turns you around. "I wasn't watching where I was going, it completely my fault."

"Its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Never mind."

I started to turn around, but was stopped by a hand around my arm. I turned around again.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay very still. I've got a gun in my hand, and I don't want to ruin that pretty little hair style you have."

My hair style just, well, nothing really, and I didn't have it up or anything, just hanging down, brushed behind my ears. It went down to about my waist, which was where I kept it, thank you very much.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you? Wouldn't you want to come over here with me?"

"I'd rather not."

Thinking me a week little girl, he had neglected to grab both my hands. Good thing that my wand arm was the one that was free, I took it out and muttered a quick confundus charm that he didn't see, being the infamous Girl-who-lived, I was exempt from most laws, but he didn't see it so it doesn't count anyway.

"You want to let me go. You want to go home and rethink your life." Okay, I'll admit, that was a little much, but then again, he was trying to kidnap me. He walked off, presumably to go home and rethink his life. I apparated back to my apartment to go to bed. I took off my clothes for my shower and looked into the mirror.

I had startling emerald green eyes that took most people by surprise, and a beautiful face, if I don't say so myself. I had full breasts, but not oversized, and a few nice curves that the attempted kidnapper probably wanted, but was never going to get, not if I have something to say about it anyway. My skin was pale, but not sickly pale, just pale enough that I looked awesome in the dark, I loved pranking people with a lit wand under my chin, I totally looked like a ghost, but I'm in the wizarding world where ghosts aren't scary, so the effect was lost on all but some muggleborns that hadn't gotten used to them yet. My face is pretty beautiful if I do ssay so myself, and I do. I'm of average height at 5'9 and most of that was leg, so I could run when I wanted to.

My name is Harriette Lily Potter, though people call me Black-my hair-, and my animangus is a white fox, probably something to do with Sirius, but people change, so it's a white fox

My life throughout time has been... lets say uneventful. After I defeated Moldyshorts, I kind of just 'lived' did nothing important enough to be of note, besides being an auror, a baker, a candlestick maker, a butcher, a farmer, a curse-breaker, and several other things, but they don't matter, I need to figure out what to do next.

I've graduated muggle collage several times-with different names each time, and a different degree-so I could work for Stark Industries if I wanted to, so I decided on that.

* * *

So, with that thought, I took my much needed shower, and afterward, went to bed.

I woke up in a moving vehicle, bound.

I could tell we were moving because of the sounds of the road all around me. I took stock of my situation, still wearing my wand holster, invisible to muggles, also wearing regular clothes, a habit from my auror days, going to a late night raid in your pj's is embarrassing to me and my fellow aurors, who were all in robes.

I was bound with duct tape and in the back of a truck, yes, definitely a truck, the back seat.

No shoes, unfortunte, but I could make some from something as soon as I got out of this truck.

Too late.

We've arrived.

The truck stopped and the driver got out. He, opened the door and shoves me to my feet, they weren't bound. I was shoved onto an airplane and it started to take off.

* * *

That's the last thing I remember before waking up being thrown out of it and then falling.

AND THAT'S A RAP!

I know it's ridiculously short but I like it and nobody else's opinion should matter, right?

Whatever, I REALLY hope you like this! Plot bunnies are starving and they only eat reviews!

Feed the plot bunnies! REVIEW! pretty please?

I thank you in advance for reviewing.

Sincerely,

PotterVengerLock


End file.
